


A dirty night 雨夜

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>下雨天，康纳邀请提米来家里避雨</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dirty night 雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 【开头说一下设定，不明日常是之前撸的脑洞的一个集合名字，设定是超级英雄们互相不知道对方身份【并没有撸完  
> 【私设里康纳提米一所学校，康纳暗恋提米。泰坦那边提米暗恋康纳。简单来说就是互相暗恋却不自知啦。  
> 【这里是撸了番外1后根据前文随手写的看电影撸的肉……我没想到居然能撸这么长【手动再见  
> 【又臭又长又臭又长的肉……再也不这么写肉了【手动再见

【康提】不明日常-番外2-雨夜

康纳有些不知所措，他不需要扭过头去就能知道提米现在是什么样子——两只脚丫子光着，一只踩在地下软绵绵的地毯上，一只踩在沙发上，穿着他的四角大裤衩，身上松松垮垮套着他的黑色T恤，有S的那件，不，他所有的黑T恤几乎都有S。然后肩膀上搭着条毛巾，头发湿哒哒的还在滴水，嘴巴里含着根棒棒糖，眼睛认真的盯着电视机看着他们刚刚选的片子。  
康纳试着找回这之前的记忆。  
他和提米在大都会执行任务的时候天就挺阴沉的，任务结束后突然下起了大雨，瞬间把他们浇个底儿透。康纳还好，提米那沾满水的披风看起来重极了，于是康纳就向提米发出了邀请问他要不要来他家，洗个澡或者住一宿什么的——说是他家，其实是和克拉克一起住的一个小公寓，在这之前提米也经常借住在康纳那里，交往许久的他们也没做什么出格的事情，毕竟他们还没到年龄。康纳这么认为。  
康纳问这句话的时候提米在雨中沉默了很久，康纳看不清他的表情，淋湿的头发服帖地耷拉下来，有那么几缕遮住了提米的面具，大雨也有点迷眼——总之康纳忐忑着。直到提米点头。  
然后康纳就带着提米飞回了他那个小公寓，从窗户进去的，在此之前他还做贼心虚似的偷偷看了看克拉克在不在家，好在克拉克总是不在家。  
之后他们轮流洗了澡，他给提米找了他的衣服，再之后，他们就坐在客厅那个不大的，只能容下两个人的小沙发上看影片。  
他无意去评论那片子怎么样，或者说他根本没有去看那部片子，哦拉奥，他甚至没去注意那部片子的名字——他所有，所有的注意力，全都集中在贴着他胳膊的提米身上。  
提米的身上散发出好闻的味道，那是他的沐浴露的味儿，头发上是他的洗发水的味儿，那条毛巾，那件T恤，那条裤子，甚至是沙发下面的拖鞋——搁在提米身上他总觉得特别，特别好闻。  
哦，拉奥，他从来没有如此痛恨过他灵敏的嗅觉，属于他的味道全都堆加在他喜欢的人身上，即使是凉爽的雨夜，康纳也觉得浑身燥热，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，仿佛下一秒就会从嗓子眼里跳出来张牙舞爪地给提米看他有多喜欢他。  
哦，停下，太恶心了，提米会跟他分手也说不定。  
不，不要分手，太让他心碎了。  
康纳及时打消了这个可怕的念头，但他还是平静不下来——拉奥啊，他怎么平静？贴在他身边可是提米啊！  
“你不舒服？”  
似乎是注意到康纳的沉默，提米转头看了眼正襟危坐的康纳，用眼睛看都知道他有多僵硬，于是提米歪了歪头，“是我挤到你了吗？”  
“不不不不没有没有没有。”康纳连忙摇头，“沙发不大，我怕挤到你。”  
叼着棒棒糖的提米看着康纳笑，调整了一下坐姿，把脚都放到沙发下，踩在软绵绵的地毯上。常年裹在靴子里的脚白净得不像话，连指甲都粉嫩的像个姑娘，那双脚陷在厚厚的地毯里，被周围灰色的纤维亲吻着，像是含苞待放的处子，诱人得很。  
康纳觉得喉咙有些发干，然后他的视线从提米的双脚上移开，看到他们两个人中间多出一条约摸一个手掌宽的距离。  
“你往这边坐一点。”提米拍了拍中间，然后康纳憋着气，稍微让自己靠近了提米一点。  
傻瓜。  
提米忍不住在心里对康纳说，然后他转动了下口中的棒棒糖，转到另一边以后又在心里对自己说，傻瓜。  
提米不知道是不是自己期望过高还是什么，他也不是个思春期的少女需要恋人抚慰什么的……只是，坐在他旁边的，可是他的男朋友，兜兜转转好不容易才表明心意在一起的男朋友。  
而且他也是个男生，一个正值青春期身心健康的男生。  
不，他才没有期待什么。只是康纳的衣服弄得他很不舒服，棉质的衣服包裹着他的身躯，光是这一点就让他心神不宁，更别提他的肌肤亲密的贴着康纳的裤子。那裤子质地有些粗糙，也不知道是不是因为是康纳的，所以他才对这些特别敏感，他的臀部，还有自己的私处。  
现在提米觉得口中的糖太甜了，这部文艺电影也很无聊，屋子里又热，窗外雷声雨声又特别大，康纳又温暖得过份。  
他悄悄的把右腿抬起来让脚踩在沙发上，整个人舒适地往后靠——确保康纳不会发现自己身体细微的变化。  
康纳也动了一下，于是他们两个人就那么亲密无间的贴在了一起——他们的胳膊贴着胳膊，但他们彼此都感觉有一股细微的电流瞬间从相贴的胳膊处流窜到身体各个要命的部位。大脑，心脏，肺部，腹部，还有他们的性器。  
康纳拼命的告诉自己要冷静，拼命的让自己开小差，拼命的让自己沉浸在面前的电影中。拼命的克制自己，提米也是，他已经咬碎了口中的棒棒糖，为了保持姿势而叼着棍子，一边用舌头转动口中的糖果使它们碰撞牙齿发出不大的噪音。  
而他们努力全身心投入电影的时候，不是很大的液晶电视近距离的出现了男女主角接吻的镜头。唇齿相交，爱语从轻咬的嘴唇中吐露。  
这，就，很尴尬，了。  
提米停止了发出噪音，而康纳愣愣的，咳了一声。  
“嗯……你……你写完作业了吗？”这什么问题！！康纳在内心咆哮，恨不得把地球掰出一条缝隙让自己钻进去。  
“……完，完了。”提米转头看着康纳，右边的脸颊鼓起一小块，那是被他咬碎的棒棒糖。  
有些不知所措的提米可爱极了——当他刚沐浴后穿着你的衣服，你的裤子，身上带着你的味道，用湿漉漉的眼睛瞅着你，脸颊右边稍微凸起一块的时候。  
康纳感觉明天就是世界末日了——因为他会在今天打穿地球。  
他的小红鸟，超级，可爱。  
然后他感觉自己的心脏真的跳到的喉咙，快要跳出来了。  
“提米……”康纳低声叫着他的名字，“如果我心脏跑出来怎么办……你会和我分手吗？”  
“……什么？”提米不明白康纳在说什么，但是康纳看着他的时候，眼睛里仿佛燃着一团火，像盯着猎物的野兽，同时他感觉他的腹部下意识的绷紧。  
“我的心脏。”康纳实话实说，“快要跳出来了。”  
聪慧过人的提米足足用了半分钟来消化康纳的信息，而当他反应过来时，他已经被缓慢接近的康纳吻住并且结束了一个短暂的吻。  
提米的嘴巴带着糖果的甜味，康纳在吻他的时候还用舌头舔着，就像吃一颗糖果，一颗属于他的糖果。  
“好甜。”康纳低声说，发出满足的叹息之后，他仍然留恋的嘬了口提米甜甜的嘴唇。  
提米动了动舌头，口中被咬碎的糖碰撞牙齿发出咔啦咔啦的声音，然后提米听到自己问康纳，“还要吗？”  
康纳说要。  
事情发生得仿佛理所当然，康纳又吻住了提米，并且他们没有因为糖果化掉而结束这个吻——当然了，谁想要结束呢？  
没有人。  
窗外雷雨交加，电视屏幕上悠悠然播放着电影，没人关注这些。康纳和提米正忙着接吻和调整着姿势，方便推倒心爱的人和被心爱的人推倒。  
他们的吻足够火辣，也不知是室内原本就是这么热还是他们因为彼此而发热。总之此时的他们也不会顾虑对方是否会注意到自己早已勃起的阴茎，他们像毛头小子，不，他们就是。他们这两个毛头小子交换着炙热和略微生疏的吻。当提米被康纳推倒在沙发上的时候，松松垮垮套着自己的那件属于康纳的衣服，正被康纳拽在手里头，除了裤子以外，提米赤裸裸的，赤裸裸的躺在康纳身下。  
康纳用眼神贪恋的舔舐着躺在他身下的提米——那副身体他曽偷瞧过不止一遍，他甚至闭着眼睛就能知道提米哪里有什么样的伤疤。  
而他马上，就能拥有提米。  
这是他们第一次做爱。  
提米在颤抖，但他相信这不是因为恐惧，因为他的阴茎已经完全勃起，康纳的也是，他借着电视那忽明忽暗的光线可以看到康纳宽松的裤子下高高支起的帐篷。  
康纳对他有反应，这使他变得更加兴奋。他在这之前一直以为康纳只是对他抱有单纯的喜欢才选择跟他在一起，考虑到康纳真实的年龄来说，他不得不慎重一些。  
他喜欢康纳，身心都可以交付的那种，对于他来说他可以等康纳愿意跟他身心合一的那天，不管那天多远。但如果康纳对男性身体反感，他也有备用方案。  
无非就是放他走。让他离开。  
然而现在感谢拉奥，康纳对他有反应，康纳喜欢他，康纳愿意跟他做爱，这使他有点想要哭泣了。  
“提米。”康纳俯下身亲吻他的额头，然后是他的眼皮，他的鼻尖，他的脸颊，他的耳朵，他的下巴，他的嘴唇。  
提米被康纳细腻的吻引的发痒，他还因为康纳的温柔勾起嘴角，“你在做什么？”  
“吻你。”康纳回答，宽大火热的手捧着他的脸，“还有安抚你，不要怕，虽然，虽然我是第一次……但是我有去看一些……资料。”  
提米不可置信地瞪大了他漂亮的蓝眼睛，康纳的脸颊滚烫，“所以，我，我会很温柔的，我会在进入的时候小心的不把你弄伤……我……”  
提米搂住康纳的脖子，把嘴唇贴在康纳的嘴唇上，他们交换着呼吸，提米问康纳在哪里看的所谓的资料。  
“网……网上……”康纳回答，他抱紧了提米，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛近在咫尺。  
“那你……知道过程？”提米面带羞涩，“你……在过程中，想的是谁？在做什么？”  
“当然是你。”  
康纳不敢去看提米的眼睛，拉奥，这简直折磨人，“我，想的是你……那之后每次吻你，都想……”  
“嗯？”提米尾音微微上挑，他咬了下康纳的下唇，声音低哑的问道，“想什么？我的克隆男孩？”  
康纳此时的大脑，还有他的阴茎，已经涨得仿佛要炸裂一般，他想到了很多很多，在第一次接触同性如何做爱的时候他想着提米勃起，这之后想着提米自慰，想着提米如何套弄他坚硬傲人的老二，是用他纤细的双手握住套弄，还是用他温暖的嘴巴含着吞吐，亦或是用他火热潮湿的后穴，康纳保证，他一定会把提米的后穴射满精液，满得溢出来，浑身上下都沾着他的味道。  
他知道每一个姿势，他知道怎么样操弄提米能让他最快达到高潮，他时时刻刻都想操哭提米，在学校的厕所里看提米为了不被人发现而拼命忍着呻吟，在高空中因为害怕而紧紧攀着他的肩膀因为他的顶弄而放声尖叫，把他压在堪萨斯的麦田里，狠狠的进入他让他为自己疯狂，还有，还有他们曾经窝在一起的小衣柜，很多很多场景，他要操到提米叫都叫不出来，动也不能动，操到提米只要一看到他就会浑身发软地让他用老二捅到他爽，让离不开他的老二。让他这辈子就让他一个人操，他这辈子也就操他一个。  
康纳在自己的脑海里模拟了千百次，粗俗，暴力，温柔，在提米看书时，在提米微笑时，在提米露出他一小截脖子时……  
提米因为康纳的坦诚而变得面红耳赤并且更加兴奋，他甚至还轻轻的呻吟——这也有可能是因为康纳一边说一边用他的手抚摸他的身体，腰侧，还有他的胸，所到之处都使他颤抖不已。  
“别说了……康纳，别说了……”提米脸颊通红，康纳缓缓压住提米，在两人火热相抵的时候他们都忍不住呻吟出声。  
“你硬了提米。”康纳说，他有些开心，在他尝试把手覆上提米的性器时遇到了难题——沙发太小。  
这也不是什么问题。康纳用能力移开茶几后，他又把提米压到地毯上，并且将手伸进提米的裤子里。  
然后他意识到提米没有穿内裤。提米直接穿着自己的裤子。  
康纳呼吸开始加重，用火热的手套弄着提米勃起的阴茎，而提米咬着下唇，忍着呻吟。  
不够。康纳拉下提米遮着脸的手，不够。他想看提米沉溺情欲的脸，想听提米甜腻腻的呻吟，看看他是不是和自己脑海中模拟的那样。  
“不……不要，康纳……”提米带着鼻音，软软的，糯糯的，这让康纳更想欺负他。  
“拜托，提米，看着我。”康纳低声道，他拉着提米的手放在嘴边亲吻，一手照顾提米的囊袋——他为自己做过许多次，他知道怎么样能让更爽。  
提米要疯了。他感觉自己被康纳弄得很惨，而这才是刚开始，康纳仅仅是用手爱抚他的性器，从不断涌出透明爱液的马眼，到柱身，拉扯他的囊袋，刮搔他的会阴，然后用他不知什么时候从裤子里解放出来的阴茎戳着他的大腿，他的后庭。他真的，马上，就要疯了，他真想放声大叫，但是他的理智告诉他不可以，于是他只能捂着脸拼命压抑，就算康纳求他，他也不。他顶多，顶多，放下挡着脸的手，去看康纳。  
康纳看着他，冲他笑了一下，就像太阳一样明亮得要刺瞎他的双眼——虽然屋子里没有开灯，而唯一的光源是那个早已被抛在脑后的电视。  
“放声叫吧提米，外面在打雷，会盖住的。”康纳笑着，啄了下他的唇。  
“绝不。”提米也很硬气。  
可是康纳的吻火热无比，就算只落在手上也非常烫人。  
康纳笑得十分自信，还有点坏坏的感觉，“你会的。”  
然后脑袋昏昏沉沉的提米被康纳扔到了沙发上，他拉起他的腿让他瘫在上面，康纳则跪在地毯上，一把扒掉了他的裤子，挤在他的双腿间，康纳看着提米颤抖的，涌着爱液的性器，低下头吻了一下，这让提米浑身颤抖，甚至差点呻吟出声。但接下来，康纳没再照顾他的勃起，而是握着他的脚腕，轻吻他的脚心。  
提米从未被人亲吻过脚心，舔吻脚尖。康纳这个行为简直让他抓狂，敏感的肌肤传递的除了火热之外还有几乎要麻痹他理智的瘙痒。康纳细密的吻从脚尖一路向前挺近，在大腿根徘徊着，他刺人的头发不停地骚动着提米的勃起，还有他的呼吸，哦该死的，康纳甚至还向他的勃起吹了些冷气，然后用他的脸若有若无的蹭过去。  
他真的要疯了。

02  
“康纳……”提米感觉自己眼睛里有眼泪，他想抽出他的脚，但康纳握得很牢，他全身的敏感点都仿佛集中在康纳正在亲吻舔舐的地方，他大脑乱成一锅粥，无意识挺动下身的同时嘴里不断喃喃着眼前人的名字。  
“别急。”康纳说着，一边讲吻着大腿根，一边用手摸上提米的腰腹，顺着他结实的腹部线条一路走到提米的胸前，然后用他的手捏住提米因性欲而同样坚硬的乳头。  
“唔！”提米肩膀缩了一下，立刻用手捂住嘴巴阻止自己的呻吟。  
康纳吊着眼看他，用舌头舔过大腿根后，他浮起来把头凑到提米胸前，含住了他。  
“哦康纳……”提米立刻抱住康纳的头，呼吸之间甚至还带着些哭音。这使得康纳吸得更加用力。同时一只手沾了些自己的口水，抚上提米另一边。  
“不，不要……”提米吸着鼻子，他从来不知道自己的乳头会给他带来这么大的刺激，在康纳吮吸着，用舌头撩拨，用牙齿轻咬，用手指玩弄的时候，他所有的感觉都诚实的反应在他的性器上，酥酥麻麻，硬得要爆炸，而康纳完全不考虑照顾他的阴茎，这使他非常，非常不满。但他不会跟康纳说。  
于是他用自己都空着的手缓慢地向下移，确保康纳不会注意到他想抚慰自己的意图。但是在到达腰胯的时候，康纳的手按住了他的手腕。同时，他离开了自己的乳头，发出响亮的啾声，他的乳头因为突然接触到空气而颤抖，当他们四目的时候，提米看到了康纳嘴角和他乳头相连的银丝。  
他感觉自己要射了，在完全没有碰自己的勃起的情况下。  
“坏提米。”康纳这样说，也不知道他是从哪里学来的，但他这样说了，“你的老二只能让我碰，懂了吗？”  
“哦康纳……你……”提米羞得要死了，他不知道康纳究竟是看了些什么东西，现在的他和平常有些不同，他甚至有些怀疑康纳究竟是不是第一次，他有些……太……从善如流了，“你真的……是第一次吗？”  
“是。”康纳也有点羞涩，但是提米迷离的眼神还有身上散发出的气味不断的挑战他的理智，他很想直接掰开提米性感的屁股就那么操进去，从黑夜到白天，操得提米合不拢腿。可这样会伤到提米，而且提米的体验绝对说不上是美妙的——甚至会想用氪石打他也说不定。他不想让他觉得有一点点的痛苦，所以他必须温柔地，必须小心翼翼地，欺负他的小鸟。  
“如果你想碰的话，就碰我的。”康纳说着用他的阴茎摩擦了一下提米的，这使得他们两人同时倒吸一口气。  
“坏康纳。”提米用另一只手捂住脸，但是被康纳拽开了，“我不想看你。”  
“你会想的提米。”康纳说着，凑进他吻了一下，按着他的那双手与提米十指相扣，另一只玩弄他乳头的手从他的胸口抚摸上他的脖子，下巴，到嘴唇，然后在他们接吻的时候把手指伸进提米嘴里，而后康纳离开提米的嘴巴，看着他含着自己的手指，就像他含着自己的勃起的性器。  
提米的眼睛半眯着，他的舌头配合着康纳，舔着，吮吸着康纳的手指，与康纳十指相扣的手紧紧的，现在比起抚摸自己的，他更愿意去抚摸康纳那粗长的，炙热的性器。  
他能看到康纳的挺立，就在他性器之上，直直的对着他，正摩擦着他的。  
康纳手指在他嘴巴里搅动，让他合不住嘴，口水因此流了他一下巴，滴在他的胸脯上，他只能发出一些无意义哼声。  
“你想要什么？”康纳抽出手指让他得以喘息，“告诉我。”  
提米大概脑子已经被康纳搅得迷迷糊糊的，他吞了下自己的口水，喘着气说，“碰我。”  
“哪里？”康纳抚摸着提米的嘴唇，同时用自己的性器重重的蹭了下提米的。然后他如愿的听到了提米从他有些肿的嘴巴里泄出的呻吟，甜腻腻的，比他模拟的还要甜一万倍。  
“康纳……你太讨厌了！”提米撇着嘴，得不到抚慰的阴茎让他痛苦不已，还有康纳恶意的逗弄。  
“哪里？提米。”康纳又重复一遍，他眸色暗了几分，整个人压迫着提米，“告诉我。”  
提米觉得自己已经疯了，他抽泣着说自己的阴茎，“康纳，求你，碰碰我，康纳……”  
含着泪的提米呻吟着，挺动着下身疯狂的渴望着他的触碰。康纳深吸口气，他有些粗暴地把手指重新塞进提米的嘴巴里。然后他含住了提米的囊袋。他的囊袋鼓鼓的，康纳轮流舔了一遍后就把它们都塞进嘴里吮吸，在离开提米囊袋的时候甚至还发出了“啵”地水声，这是提米羞愤不已，然后康纳把提米的性器舔了个遍，在含住它吞吐几下之后，他狠狠地，狠狠地吸了一口，仿佛要从那里吸走他全身的血液。  
之后紧接着，提米发出又高又长的呜咽——他射了。  
但这并不是结束。  
康纳吐出提米的精液，浇在他疲软的性器上，他抽回两只手按住提米的大腿往两边压，让他大打开腿然后他把剩下的精液吐在提米的后穴上，用他的手画着圈地戳弄提米闭合的穴口，然后他抽出塞在提米口中的手。  
沾满唾液的手指轻而易举地进入了提米的屁股里，康纳没敢动，他看到提米双手紧紧攥着沙发，为了安抚提米，也为了挑起提米刚刚熄灭的情欲，他开始吮吸舔弄提米的囊袋，用空出的另一只手抚摸他的会阴。  
“啊啊……”提米呻吟出声，他抱住康纳的头，把手插进康纳刺人的短发里。  
他此时的姿势能清楚地看到康纳吞吐着他的性器，康纳火热的口腔包裹着他的，他舌头灵活的舔弄着他，还有他的牙齿。在康纳吊起眼睛看他的时候，他差点忘了呼吸。  
“康纳，康纳，康纳……”提米鼻子酸酸的，眼睛也模糊起来，他嘴里不断叫着康纳的名字，感受着康纳带给他的快感，然后他慢慢的勃起，渴望康纳带给他更多。  
他想要更多。  
他想要康纳，完完全全的拥有康纳。  
在提米完全挺立的时候，康纳已经塞进去三根手指了，他感觉到自己的手指被提米弄得湿哒哒的，他每次抽动手指的时候提米都会不同程度的喘息呻吟，每一次。都会撩拨他的神经，还有他的阴茎。  
他想要提米。  
这促使他抽出他的手，换了个更大的，火热的肉棍顶在提米的穴口。  
提米能看到康纳扶着他的性器在他穴口戳弄，为此他的心脏要跳到嗓子眼儿，他深呼吸，告诉自己要平静，要冷静——但是这没什么用。他打心底里期待着康纳进入他的身体，用他的性器狠狠地操弄他，然后用他射出的滚烫的精液灌满他的身体。  
他是属于他的。  
“提米。”康纳喘息着，“你要变成我的了。”  
提米听到康纳这么说，于是他笑起来，“我早就是你的了，康纳。”  
康纳已经涨得不行了。他把提米的腿架在自己的肩膀上，对准提米的穴口小心地挺进。  
“好紧。”康纳只进了一个头，他深吸口气，看着提米湿漉漉的眼睛，忍不住拍了下他性感的屁股，然后他听到了提米的惊呼，“放松。”  
你他妈给我放松一个看看！提米恶狠狠地瞪着康纳，但他此时的模样没有任何的威慑力。  
康纳正在进入他的身体，用他火热的性器贯穿他。他的身体被塞的满满当当的，不管是他的心还是他的身体。  
他们属于彼此。  
“要怪就怪你太大。”提米喘息着，换来康纳的一个吻。  
康纳俯身吻他的时候因为身体向前倾，他彻底的挤进了提米的身体里，碰到了他的前列腺。  
他对这突如其来的刺激完全没有防备，康纳刚离开他的唇他就发出了高亢的，甜腻的，让他觉得有点恶心的叫声。  
提米性感的声音刺激到了康纳，他闷哼一声，缓慢的研磨着他的前列腺让提米适应他的性器。  
提米额头已经沁满了汗珠，康纳也是。提米让康纳动的时候康纳拉开了他的双腿，让提米看着他是如何进出他的后穴，他是如何自己的性器去操他的。然后他把提米的腿压在他快要接近他头边的位置。  
他看得很清楚。是的。他的姿势让他看的清清楚楚，他能看到自己的性器因为康纳而挺立着，看到康纳的抽插。康纳的囊袋因为他的动作拍打着他的臀部发出啪啪啪地声音，他甚至还听到奇怪的水声。  
天。  
提米觉得他马上就要死了，因为这个姿势，他把他们交合的地方看的一清二楚，未此脸红的同时，康纳还看着他笑出声。  
“你……啊嗯……你笑什么……”  
“没什么。”康纳笑着，灼热的呼吸喷吐在他的鼻尖，然后他又吻了他一下，“我只是开心……拉奥啊，我暗恋你很久很久……我没想到暗恋的人居然就在我身边，并且同样喜欢我，我太幸福了。”  
是啊，太幸福了。提米沉默不语，他向康纳伸出手。  
康纳拉住了他，让他抱住自己，然后康纳浮了起来。  
提米有那么一瞬间以为这些都是梦，他的超级小子还会飞走，会再次离开他身边，就像他死亡那样……失重和下意识的恐惧使他不顾一切地抱紧了康纳，他的腿也紧紧的缠在康纳的腰上，然后在康纳调换位置后，变成他坐在康纳的腿上，因为重力作用康纳进得比刚才还要深。  
他们喘息着，康纳抱着他行走，一步一步前往他的卧室，每走一步都仿佛进得比上一次更深。提米紧紧攀着康纳，他那些乱七八糟的思绪都被康纳一点一点得顶出他的脑海，仿佛整个世界只剩下他和康纳，只有这么一小块地方是他们的。提米这样想着，忍不住缩紧了屁股，然后他听到康纳闷哼一声加快了挺动的速度。  
那可是超级小子的超级速度，提米把指甲掐在康纳的背部，狠狠地，而他伴着雷声放肆的呻吟。  
公寓不大，所以从客厅到他的卧室距离也不长，可等快要走到床边的时候，提米和康纳一起射了出来。提米的精液射在他们相贴的腹部，康纳射在他的身体里，当他被康纳压在床上打开大腿的时候，他感觉康纳的精液正顺着肠道缓缓从他的后庭里流出来。  
康纳低着头看他，刚刚释放的性器依然挺立着，并且正在尝试着继续捅进他的身体里。  
提米真是一点力气都没有，或者说他不想有力气。他就想像现在，浑身瘫软着任由康纳宰割，任由康纳亲吻他，进入他，再次将他带上顶峰。  
经过前面的交合，提米现在已经能让康纳轻松的进去。康纳这次只是很平常的姿势，他让提米的腿搭在他的腿上，在提米腰下垫了一个枕头使他进得更深。康纳的床并不是那么好，他们只要轻轻动一动就能听到身下的床发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  
提米总觉得有种莫名的色情。  
比起上次的狂野放荡，康纳这次温柔得很多，他缓慢地挺近，温柔的摩擦着提米的前列腺，并且还在变幻着不同的方向。  
提米无意识地呻吟，他伸手的时候康纳就俯下身跟他接吻，然后他们安静地相拥，听着床吱呀吱呀的声音，还有窗外的大雨。  
而对康纳来说，他最迷恋的应该是此时他们处在同一频率的心跳……不，应该是提米身上的味道……不，是提米。  
他最迷恋提米这个人。  
天知道他有多渴望与提米接近，说实在的，他有点怕蝙蝠家，蝙蝠侠，还有护犊子的夜翼，不过只要提米在，他什么都不怕。哪怕是他们全家拿着氪石来揍他。  
康纳亲吻着提米的脸，每吻一下他就在心里说一句喜欢你。他心里有好多好多个“喜欢你”，满满的，快要溢出他的心口。  
“我喜欢你，提米，特别，特别喜欢你。”康纳这么说着，深深地顶了一下。  
提米眼泪不知道漫在脸上多少次，他抽着鼻子看康纳，带着鼻音跟康纳说，“我也是。”  
吱呀吱呀。  
在提米再次挺立的时候他们侧躺着，康纳从后面进入提米，一手抚摸着他胸前的乳头，一手抚摸着提米的勃起。提米只能抬起胳膊搂住康纳的头跟他接吻。  
吱呀吱呀。  
提米在康纳温柔的顶弄下达到高潮，康纳也很快的射了出来。现在，他真的是动都不想动了，他超级困，甚至都没有发现康纳将他抱进了浴室。  
“我得清理一下……万一到时候克拉克回来……”康纳说着脸涨得通红，“总，总之，不要担心，我会处理好的。”  
提米靠在康纳光裸的胸前，康纳的手指正在帮他清理他射进去的精液，太过温柔与舒适让他忍不住发出享受地哼声，然后他听到了康纳吞口水的声音，这使他不由得发笑，甜蜜蜜的笑。  
“我的超级小子。”提米向后伸手，摸着他滚烫的脸颊，然后他有些羞涩，说，“我是你的。”  
康纳停下手里的动作。  
“所以……”提米眯着眼睛，“你想怎么对我都可以，一些，坏坏的事情。”  
提米的尾音微微上挑，他回头看康纳时，看到了康纳通红的脸。康纳也看到提米的，红透的脸，红透的耳根，还有湿漉漉的，仿佛在诱惑他的眼睛。接着他感觉到提米藏在水下的，比他小一点的手摸上了他微微勃起的阴茎。  
“我记得……你说过我不可以碰自己……只能碰你。”提米羞红了脸，康纳感觉到那手灵活地触碰着他的柱身，囊袋。  
康纳深吸口气。  
他也记得自己说过，他可以从黑夜一直把他操到白天。  
也许说过也许没说过——总之，他想着自己应该可以试一试，就今晚，就现在。  
康纳吻上提米的唇。  
香甜的，只属于他的糖果。

 

【之前写过的一篇，拉过来强行凑1w】

《星星》

和康纳缠绵过后的提米带着一身慵懒拉开了窗帘。  
雨不知什么时候停了，现在窗外正挂着明晃晃的月亮。提米吸了口气，整个人重新瘫回床上，被康纳双手一捞就捞进了怀里。  
刚下过雨的空气虽然清新，但还是有些凉。与窗外的凉意不同，提米身后的康纳是暖烘烘的，这使他忍不住又向康纳靠紧了些，抱住康纳他在他胸前的手臂，整个人就像是要缩进康纳身体里一样，但他的眼睛正盯着明晃晃的月亮，还有几颗稀疏的星星。  
“在想什么？”康纳用指头绕着提米的有点长的黑发，低下头在他脖子上落下一吻，“你头发是不是长长了？”  
“你终于发现啦？”提米听到耳边康纳含糊不清的声音时又笑起来，手向后伸，用手指点着康纳的鼻子，但点了没几下，就被康纳抓住手放嘴边吻，细细碎碎的吻布满了指尖，让提米止不住的颤栗。  
“够了够了。”提米缩回手，又向康纳靠了靠，心里想着康纳像个暖炉，冬天的时候一定很暖和。  
“真的？”  
康纳的吻细碎的落在提米脖子上，有几声亲吻特别响亮，提米连忙躲开，扯着被子打滚。  
“真的！”  
重新回到康纳怀里的提米裹成了个粽子，于是康纳抱着这个粽子，又把吻一个两个的印在提米脸上，嘴唇上，轻轻的揉揉的，像根羽毛。  
提米又笑起来，伸出手点点康纳的脸，“你这么喜欢吻我？”  
康纳任由提米点他，吻还是接二连三的落下，“我不光喜欢吻你，我还喜欢你。”  
然后提米觉得比起暖炉康纳更适合当蜜糖。  
“我也喜欢你。”提米回答，在康纳吻他的时候他也回吻，就是蜻蜓点水的吻。吻够了两个人又乖乖躺好，提米缩在康纳怀里，像只慵懒的猫。  
“星星好少。”慵懒的猫说。  
康纳还是绕着他刚刚才发现提米长长了的头发，上面有康纳新买的洗发露的味道，放在提米这里突然变得特别好闻，“也不少，你只要离近点就能看到……而且，你知道我可以为你摘星星的，对吧？”  
“是是是，我当然知道，我的康纳特别厉害。”提米抱着康纳的手臂蹭，“你也知道我有你就够了，对吧？”  
“我有没有说过我有你特别幸福？”康纳抱紧了提米，露着半只眼睛看明晃晃挂在天上的月亮，真的特别亮。  
提米歪了歪头，“没有。”  
康纳点点头，“我有你特别幸福。”  
提米哼了一声翻过身搂住康纳，康纳把提米抱在自己身上，又用被子细心的将两人盖好。窗外面的月亮瞧着他俩，他俩也瞧着它。  
“想不想近一点看月亮？”康纳枕着手臂突然问道。  
“你要飞出去吗？”提米点点头，“好啊。”  
于是康纳推开窗户，跟提米说了声“抱紧我”卷着被子就飞到了高空。  
提米趴在康纳身上，紧紧的抱着他。与地下不同，高空上风很大，康纳两只手全用来拽着被子使它不会飞走。  
“我们光着身子啊！！感觉像两个变态！”提米大喊，风实在是大，吹着他的头发乱飞，呼吸也有点困难，这不得不使他把头埋在康纳胸前。当他低头的时候他又看到在他们身下明亮的灯火，星星点点串成的街道。  
“那我们回去穿衣服……”费力拽着被子的康纳最后干脆放弃，两只手压着被子抱紧提米，这样应该不会冷。  
“回去守着窗户看就好了。”提米戳了戳康纳的脸，“你看下面，你看到的天上的星星，和地下的灯光是不是差不多？哪个更好看一点？”  
康纳现在的样子没办法像提米一样整个人俯视着去看城市灯火，但是他侧着头也能看到高楼大厦，路灯，霓虹灯等等等等串联成一串的光景，岂止是像星星，还像银河。然后他在转头，就看到了注视着他的提米。  
高空的风把胡乱吹着提米的长发，但提米的眼睛像是会发光一样，他能透过提米的眼睛看到稀疏的灯火，但他更多的是看到他自己。  
“你眼里有月亮，康纳。”提米笑着说。  
“你眼里有星星。”康纳回答，后来想了想又加了一句，“还有我。”  
康纳说完就带着提米往回飞，等回到房间后两人裹着被子坐在床上看着窗户外面的月亮。康纳将提米抱在怀里，他们一起看着月亮，还有城市里的灯光。  
“哪个好看？”提米趴在窗户边问。  
“你眼睛里的星星最好看。”康纳回答，抱紧了提米，“还冷吗？”  
提米摇摇头，“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
“想什么？”  
“我在想，冬天比现在还冷，要是你冬天还在就好啦。”  
“我会一直在的。”康纳紧了紧被子，抱着提米浮起来，让他靠在自己身上，“冬天我还能带你飞得高一点，下雪之后的一定特别好看，找个有月亮的晚上，你穿的厚点，我们可以像刚才一样去看月亮，看像星星一样的城市灯光……”  
康纳再看提米的时候，提米已经睡着了，舒舒服服的躺在他怀里，手里攥着被子。  
康纳小心的落到床上，小心的拥住提米，又检查了一遍被子有没有掩好。检查完毕后，他轻轻的吻了下提米装满星星的眼睛。  
“晚安。”  
康纳又吻了一下。  
晚安。


End file.
